


can i have your attention, please?

by aruarudayo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Ban/Yuki, M/M, Momo's got it really bad, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Rated T for Thirst, Spoilers for Part 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: Momo loves Re:vale; that's never been a question. But when he walks in on the two of them being more intimate, he's forced to reevaluate just what that love entails.





	can i have your attention, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! @protag I was your secret santa for the i7 Xmas Exchange! Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write about these three! I came up with this idea like less than a week ago, so I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I wasn't able to include Okarin, but this idea flowed the easiest and I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Also, I technically finished this yesterday, so happy birthday Yuki!! You deserve to be happy with the two people that love you the most!!

Momo sets the last of the speakers down on the stage with a huff, the resulting _thud_ echoing through the empty venue. The concert doesn’t start for a few hours, but he and a handful of others are helping set up early because Yuki and Ban want to get some practice time in first.  
  
“Because of course they want to be prepared; they’re so cool…” he sighs to himself, draping himself over the speakers until the sudden wave of affection passes. They’ve been happening much more frequently as of late, these surges of admiration and giddiness that seem to burst out of his chest randomly whenever he thinks about Yuki or Ban, or worse, both. It’s not like it’s a secret that he’s always been attracted to both members of Re:vale, but it’s gotten progressively harder to ignore and say it’s normal for being a fan.

Besides the fact they’re both _really hot_ , Ban is sweet and kind, always willing to reach out to Momo when they have a concert to ask if he wants to help out and spend time with them. And Yuki is cool and honest, always taking the time to listen to what Momo has to say and showing him bits of music they're working on. The two of them give Momo so much of their time that he feels selfish, like he could maybe ask more of them.

Would they even look at him that way—no, there’s no point in thinking about that! He’s just a fan! Even if he gets to help out a lot and spends a lot of time with them, it doesn't matter! As long as he can be near them, he doesn't need anything more!

He shakes his head as hard as he can, trying to clear the thoughts away. He's glad all the other helpers have left, so he has the whole stage to himself as he has this crisis for probably the twentieth time this week.

“I should tell Ban-san and Yuki-san they can have their rehearsal now,” he mutters, heading briskly to the backstage area as if walking faster will help him run away from his problems.

The door to the dressing room is slightly open, low voices emanating out into the hallway. Momo doesn't bother knocking, but he regrets it as soon as he enters the room, freezing at the scene before him.

Neither of them notice him, too preoccupied with each other—Ban sits on the couch facing away from the door, Yuki in his lap with his knees on either side of Ban's hips as he leans over him, arms looped around his neck. If Yuki looked up, he'd be staring directly at Momo, but his eyes are focused on Ban, sliding shut as he presses their lips together.

Ban tilts his head to deepen the kiss, his hands settling on Yuki's hips and pulling him even closer than before. Yuki makes an appreciative noise, shifting slightly and earning a laugh from his partner.

“You're eager today,” Ban comments when they come up for air. Yuki doesn't respond, simply pulling him back in for more, and Ban obliges.

Momo watches it all, briefly captivated before Ban says, “We have a rehearsal; people are going to come get us soon.” Then the spell is broken and the guilt suddenly fills Momo to the brim—guilt over watching, guilt over being interested, guilt over wishing he was a part of it (though as to which person he'd rather be, he doesn't know).

He can't face these feelings, so he does the only logical thing—he runs.  
  
  
  


 

Momo can't keep himself from watching the concert, of course, but instead of lingering to talk to the duo, he scurries away with the crowd once it's all over.

His phone chimes with a notification. Then another, and another. He knows without looking that it's Ban, wondering where he is; he set that ringtone just for Ban and Yuki, and Yuki rarely uses his phone.

Momo isn't the type to let messages go unanswered, nor does he hide away from his problems, but that's exactly what he decides to do this time around, shutting off his phone and flopping down on his bed as soon as he gets home.

He can't process his emotions otherwise; the warmth he feels towards both Ban and Yuki combined with the twist of something unpleasant at knowing they're together (there were always rumors, but nothing concrete until now) and that he definitely has no chance because he can't compete on any level with either of them. Does he even want to compete? They're perfect together on stage, so of course they're perfect as a couple too. But...what if…could he…? It's not like he wants to separate them; he just wants attention, from both of them, individually and together.

It's this revelation that has Momo yelling into his pillow. He loves Re:vale, loves spending time with Re:vale, but he never expected to fall _in_ love with Re:vale. Except that’s exactly what’s going on; he wants them to be happy but he wants to be happy _with_ them, wants Ban to hold him, wants Yuki to pull him close and—

Oh, he has it bad.  
  
  


 

 

He sleeps on it, spends a normal day puttering around the house and around town, avoids even looking at his phone. But of course, he can't keep away for long, and after a full day of ignoring it, he finally turns his phone back on the next morning.

_Fri 21:17 Ban-san: Momo-kun, we couldn't find you after the concert. Did you go home?_

_Fri 21:17 Ban-san: Did something happen?_

_Fri 22:00 Missed call from Ban-san_

_Fri 22:47 Missed call from Ban-san_

_Fri 22:50 Missed call from Ban-san_

_Fri 22:52 Missed call from Ban-san_

_Fri 22:54 Missed call from Ban-san_

_Fri 22:55 Missed call from Ban-san_

_Fri 22:57 Ban-san: Most of those calls were Yuki. He doesn't have his phone on him._

_Fri 23:00 Ban-san: He keeps asking me to check on you, but it seems you turned off your phone. I hope everything is okay._

_Sat 12:17 Missed call from Ban-san_

_Sat 12:17 Ban-san: We were hoping to ask this in person, but we wanted to know if you were free on Monday night._

_Sat 12:17 Ban-san: Yuki's having a birthday party and we'd really like it if you were there._

_Sat 19:11 Ban-san: Yuki found his phone. He might be sending you something weird. He’s just worried about you._

_Sat 19:12 Missed call from Yuki-san_

_Sat 19:12 Yuki-san: Momo-kun, I miss you._

_Sat 19:15 Yuki-san: I want to see you on my birthday. Don’t even bring a gift. Your presence is enough._

_Sat 19:17 Yuki-san: I’ll be waiting._

Momo feels that familiar giddiness welling up again. He was only gone for a day, but they still thought of him. At the very least, even if he can't be with them since they have each other, he can be their fan and their friend, and before he has time to think about it, he types out a reply to both of them.

_Sun 07:07 You: Sorry I wasn't feeling well! But I’m feeling better now! ٩( 'ω' )و Thanks for worrying so much! I'll see you on Monday for the party! (≧∇≦)b_

  
  
  


 

Monday night comes much too soon as Momo gets swept up into Christmas preparations, shopping for a couple of last-minute gifts and wrapping them to put under the tree. His family doesn't do much for Christmas, so him going to a Christmas Eve party is met with barely a handwave from his sister and parents. It seems like in no time at all, he's standing in front of Ban and Yuki's apartment, willing himself to knock.

The apartment is quiet, no indication that there's a party of any sort going on inside, and Momo begins to worry he has the wrong address, the wrong apartment, the wrong time, frantically checking his phone (as if he hadn't checked it twelve times on the way here). Finally, when he's sure everything is correct (when he can no longer stall), he raps on the door.

The door opens almost immediately, as if Ban had been waiting just for him. “Momo-kun! Come in; we've been waiting for you.”

Ban slings an arm around Momo's shoulders, pulling him into the apartment. Even though it's not the first time Ban's done something like this, Momo's particularly sensitive today, tensing under the touch.

Ban notices. “Everything okay?” he asks, fingers tightening slightly around Momo's shoulders.

“Yeah,” Momo replies unconvincingly. “Just…it's kind of quiet. Am I the first one here?”

“I guess you could say that. You were kind of the only one invited.”

“Wha—”

“Is that Momo-kun?” Yuki pokes his head out into the hallway, a rare smile already on his face when he sees their guest.

As he comes out to greet him, Momo suddenly feels underdressed; where Yuki has on a ribbed sweater and Ban's wearing a collared shirt under his jacket, (both fitted, so Momo can follow the planes of their—) Momo is in a plain shirt and a hooded jacket. Granted, they look decent on him, but it seems much more casual, especially if he's apparently the only person at this party.

While Momo frets about his fashion, Yuki greets him much like Ban, sidling up to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Come on in; I'm almost done making dinner.”

“You're cooking on your birthday?” Momo asks, relaxing a bit at the normal conversation; if there's one thing he can do, it's talk.

Yuki shrugs. “I like cooking. And while Ban isn't bad, I still prefer eating my own cooking.”

“Really he's just that much of a control freak,” Ban says with a grin.

“I don't see a problem with it. If you want something done properly, do it yourself, right?”

“So you're saying I don't do it properly…”

Momo laughs at their banter, not realizing that they've carted him into the kitchen until they push him down into a chair at the table. “Ah, can I—”

“Nope, no help needed,” Ban says, patting his shoulders like it'll keep Momo in place. “Do you want anything to drink? You're still underage, right?”

“Yeah, so I'll just have juice.”

“If you want to, since it's just the three of us, you could have some wine; Yuki already opened a bottle since he's legal now.”

“You make it sound like I haven't been drinking at home since before you turned twenty,” Yuki says over his shoulder.

Ban ignores him. “Otherwise, we have these peach drinks; they kind of remind me of you.” Ban pulls a bottle out of the fridge and hands it to him.

Perhaps it's nerves or perhaps there's a small amount of bitterness towards what he can't have, but either way, Momo's flirtatious sense of humor decides to rear its head. “Thinking about me when you have Yuki-san? Ban-san, are you cheating on him?”

Yuki turns away from the stove as Momo immediately claps a hand over his mouth and Ban blinks at him dumbly.

“Sorry! I didn't mean—” Momo starts, only to be cut off by both Ban and Yuki bursting into laughter.

“Wow, were we that obvious?” Ban asks, holding his side. “We didn't think anyone knew we were actually seeing each other.”

“I saw you kissing in the dressing room on Friday,” Momo says quietly, looking away. His tone is enough to bring the other two's giggles to a halt.

“Does that bother you?” Yuki asks, turning off the stove to come to the table and sit down next to him, Ban taking up a place on Momo’s other side.

“No!” Momo says quickly. “I think you two are perfect together…”

“...But?”

Momo wants to stop torturing himself with these feelings, wants them to be out in the open for better or worse, which is how a confession ends up falling from his lips, almost unconsciously. “But…I...kind of wish...I could be part of it, too.”

Ban and Yuki have him boxed in with their chairs, which is the only reason he doesn't jump up and run out of the apartment. Instead he has to brace himself for rejection, wondering if he can still attend their concerts, still watch them from afar, except then Yuki takes his hand while Ban throws an arm around his shoulders once again, a distinct lack of tension in both of them as they melt into him.

“Admittedly that makes what we wanted to talk about a lot easier,” Ban says with a relieved sigh.

Yuki rubs circles on Momo’s hand with his thumb. “Did you ever consider we'd be open to including you?”

Momo stares at him. “Including...me?”

“Momo-kun, you're the only fan we let help us with the equipment,” Ban tells him. “Everyone else is paid, so it's not like we actually need the help.”

Momo frowns. “But you gave me tickets in exchange? Isn't that kind of the same thing as paying me?”

Ban rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, we wanted to make sure you stuck around. We really like you, so…”

“Wait, you bribed me to spend time with you guys because you liked me?! That started like half a year ago!”

“I mean, it worked, right?”

“I would've helped out regardless!”

“Because you liked us back, right?” Yuki cuts in.

Heat rises to Momo's cheeks at Yuki's bluntness. “Yeah,” he says quietly.

Yuki pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, the folds worn down, probably from constantly being opened and refolded and opened again. He passes it to Momo, who recognizes the stationery from a set he still has from school. “Do you remember a letter you wrote us a while ago?” Yuki asks. “I still have it.”

“I made a copy and I have it somewhere safe too,” Ban chimes in.

“From the moment I read that our music made you feel like this, I knew we had a connection. I wanted to keep that connection, so once I met you at that one concert—”

“That was so embarrassing,” Momo moans, covering his face with his free hand, thinking about how completely off the rails he'd gone to protect his idols.

Ban pulls Momo's hand back away from his face so they can look at him. “I thought it was pretty cool.”

Yuki nods. “Once I met you there, I knew I had to keep you close. I had Ban see what he could do since he's much better at knowing what strings to pull.”

“But…” Momo worries his bottom lip. “You guys are already perfect as you are. Why do you want me when you have each other?”

“Are you kidding me?” Ban asks with a laugh. “This guy is the most difficult person to work with because he always has to have his way. If I don't have someone I can put between us, I don't think I can last.”

“Ban doesn't let me do anything, from musical decisions to spoiling him when he needs it. I rely on him a lot, but we need someone to soften all our edges.”

“I let you get away with so much. Stop lying to Momo-kun.”

Yuki ignores him, squeezing Momo’s hand gently. “Besides,” he adds, “you’re hard-working and sincere, and you make me laugh. I think that’s enough.”  
  
“Making the ice prince laugh is a feat in itself,” Ban mutters, batting away Yuki’s hand when the other goes to hit him. Then he gets serious again, smiling as he says to Momo, “You’re always so energetic and happy that it makes me want to try harder. I want you to hear more of our songs.”  
  
“Also, it'd be really nice to have someone between us when we sleep. We keep fighting over how we’re positioned and if we put you in the middle it'd solve all our problems.”  
  
“Yuki!”  
  
Momo wants to cry from how happy he is, that his idols think so highly of him, that they want to be with him as much as he wants to be with them. But despite the tears pricking the corners of his eyes, he also can't help the laughter that bubbles up and out of him from their antics, his chest filling with warmth, relieving the tension that's been there since Friday. “We're already talking about sleeping together,” he giggles. “We haven't even had a first date.”  
  
“Doesn't this count as one?” Yuki asks nonchalantly.  
  
Momo grins at him impishly. “Nope! You've only just asked me out. I demand a proper first date as your new boyfriend.”  
  
“Already so demanding,” Ban chuckles.  
  
“On the subject of demands,” Yuki says, “it’s _my_ birthday today, so I’d like it if we can eat.”  
  
“Yes, yes, right away.”  
  
“Is there anything else you want for your birthday?” Momo asks. “I didn’t bring anything since it was short notice and you said not to, but I’d like to get you something.”  
  
“A kiss,” Yuki answers immediately.  
  
“Hey!” Ban protests. “That’s not fair, using birthday privileges to get his first kiss!”  
  
“It’s not like he can kiss us both at once without it being awkward.”  
  
“At the very least, we can make his first kiss be from both of us.”  
  
“If it means that much to you.”  
  
Momo is frozen stiff after hearing “kiss” so many times, so he jumps when Yuki and Ban are suddenly on either side of him, each taking a hand and leaning in. Shivers travel up his spine as they plant kisses on his cheeks, one on each side, and he can feel his brain short circuit as it processes that he’s _being kissed by Re:vale_.  
  
“Ah, I think we broke him, Yuki.”  
  
“If this is what he’s like after a kiss, imagine what he’ll be like when he sees what else we have planned...”


End file.
